


【Shyray】[代发]老科的肉

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【Shyray】[代发]老科的肉

那个圆形的充电线头正指着他，像极了一个黑洞洞的枪口。

是姜承録留下的，无所不在的示警。

全志愿把自己砸在酒店的大床上。姜承録已经提前走了，事情到了这一步，他们早就不再假装有事被迫离开。一切无事发生，全志愿猜测自己只是无需多做停留的一环，同所有空虚并行，被纳入姜承録生活中的毫末。

他不知道自己对他冰冷的情人来说意味什么：一个多汁的樱桃，一个下流的马戏，一个被舞弊听觉的求生者。姜承録洞穿他，却也弃他而去，没人有责任为此担负些义务。

人和人是不一样的。全志愿有最阴暗最连绵的淫雨，却总在温和地笑。姜承録最善于的是锐意进取，强势地插入他人的领域——他还是一个活生生的人，但奇怪的是全志愿面对他时感觉不到温度。

自欺欺人是没有意思的把戏，这不蹊跷，近乎浅显易懂得令人难受，他不爱他不在意他不体恤他——可以用到所有自作多情的单恋者最为痛恨的动词。

城市的大钟敲了整点，全志愿恍然惊醒，却也在耳畔的嗡鸣中跌倒。

他还是腰痛。姜承録做得并不狠，是他自己在仁川不算温柔的夜风里渗了凉。他不太喝酒，很少抽烟，规律打炮，躲闪爱情，近乎自律，近乎残暴，每个人都说theshy是暴君，全志愿总在心里嘲笑那是你们还离得远，还远。

他似乎是最有资格谈论这个的人，负距离接触将一把肉刃捅进他的肉体，那本该有一个甬道，这使得他没有出血，但除此之外一切并不比一场凶杀案好太多，可怕的是他们你情我愿，心甘情愿的霸凌使人尝到血的甘甜。

全志愿已经数不清这是他们第几次做爱。他一开始还会算的，像个幼稚的女生，毕竟他喜欢姜承録。

哪怕没人知道，姜承録不知道，甚至全志愿自己都模棱两可不愿去想，但它就是存在在那里，也存在于每一声软又喑哑的呼唤里。姜承録在这样的事情时默认对方亲密呼唤自己的权利，其余时刻将距离拉远，似乎他们并非两个有感情有抉择有改变的人，他们只是在同一个轨道上两辆相撞的火车，调度员名叫姜承録。

没人想在南方寒冷的春季里谈情说爱，连这样的能力似乎都被剥夺了。他们在选手通道里相顾无言，只有握手快结束的那一刻有一只指尖刮过他潮湿的掌心。

全志愿看他一眼，姜承録的视线却在别处。好像做出这个动作的人不是他一样，姜承録向来擅长将脑子和身体剥离开来，他冷静自持，索要着自己的目标，蛮横的，凶狠的。

全志愿会想到自己同他上床的最初原因，是一个夏天，汗水催发了欲望和沉沦的冲动。他想看看这个在赛场的暴徒在床上能否展现出一个情人该展现的情色与温柔，他的手，他冰冷的游移的坚定的手，在他的胸膛和腹股沟逡巡。

他如此轻易地将自己划入他的国境。对姜承録来说占有是相当顺理成章的事情，他早就盯了这个男孩很久，久到生出第三只写满贪婪的眼睛。他会怀疑自己的资格，会在梦里猛然惊醒，但当全志愿飘过他面前时，他毫不犹豫地抓住了这只断翅的鸟。男孩打输了，手上有血，他生出舌尖去舔舐，好像那里本来就该有一条灵活柔软的唇舌。

.

全志愿将自己安放在酒店的房间里，像一个灵活而妥帖的，居住在地下的鼹鼠，能容许两具肉体跌落的大床是让他执迷苦惑的地方，也是他从基地逃脱之后的喘息。

他在酒店的玻璃旋门下遇到姜承録，离他们的上一次见面大概相距一年，他透过玻璃，透过自己的影子和闪烁的光，透过一切金碧辉煌同他无关的东西，直直地撞上他的眼睛。

逃跑似乎是可行的，但全志愿应该无所畏惧，他怕什么呢。全志愿不是跟自己过不去的人，他早在自己想明白到底怎么回事之前就先一步迈开了腿，然后有什么东西绊住了他的手腕。

他抬起头，那双细长的眼睛离他更近了，甚至说追得更紧，他像猎豹，像狮子，像一切茹毛饮血的暴徒，可他笑起来称得上温柔，叫他的名字时称得上深情，全神贯注地操他时有近乎滴血的爱意。

他们说好久不见，互相承认了自己确实在躲对方，然后默契却尴尬地不追问原委。那些言语间呼出的热气一定程度上温暖了冰封固化的肢体，或者全志愿觉得，僵硬的只有自己，姜承録只是在安静地等待着猎物放松警惕的一刻。

他握在全志愿手腕上的手放轻了一点，让他感到突然的失去，连这一点的操控都像有所预谋。

于是全志愿被俘获了。他们走进姜承録的房间，是姜承録的主场，有同其他房间别无二致的，推开门就自动播放的音乐，门廊像个火圈一样将他们包围的灯，他们是马戏团中的野兽。

欲望，残酷的马戏世界允许他们释放一些自己的兽性的本能。全志愿感觉这种病痛和折磨在日常生活中折磨着他，如今他决定放自己一条生路了，他要去同他欲念的拥有者索取和交媾，可踏入房间的第一步仍然是一个火圈，马戏世界追着你，如影形随的。全志愿打了一个激灵。

姜承録转头看他，关怀又恰到好处，一言不发地按熄了所有的灯。

全志愿喘下一口气来，他不知道自己长久的心慌来自何处，他也不知道姜承録对他敏锐到残忍的洞察来源于何处。

他的手在黑暗中爬上来，让全志愿感到安心和恐惧，姜承録身上永远交融着这两种气质，他的呼吸也是轻又烫的，像蓄势待发的火苗，像冻僵的蛇复苏的分岔舌。

全志愿的肌肉在姜承録的手掌下缓慢地放松，他的警铃在响，他的耳鸣，他们意外沉稳的呼吸，他们比拼着谁更沉不住气的心跳，倒灌如污水般的车辆鸣笛声。他顺从地倒在地毯上，姜承録楞了一下，他好像是笑了，全志愿在黑暗中看到那个闪着光的弧线微微动了动，像流星准备下一刻死亡。

“地上凉。”

“我暖好了。”

全志愿向旁边挪了挪，将那快地空出来让给他，拍拍那个毛茸茸的蓄积着螨虫和皮屑和头发的地毯，像分享什么过于珍重的礼物。

这是一个无声的，小心翼翼的试探。

姜承録拒绝了。

他把鼹鼠从他自己构建的小巢中拉起来，像拉离什么过于沉重而彼此心知肚明的东西，全志愿甚至感觉到地上有一种黏连的拉丝，是从他身体中流逝的情感。

他指一指床，那是把他安置的地方，还是他们唯一能去的地方。

唯一是一个很重要的东西，全志愿也不认为姜承録是他的唯一，但他此刻很痛。

亲吻也变得很痛，爱抚也变得很痛。姜承録的手指有火和所有亟待燃烧的东西，他们在全志愿的皮肤上逡巡，跃过的地方变成沼泽，变成黑洞，变成永无休止的泥泞，触过的地方变成焚烧的森林。

他感到疼和更深的渴求，他的脚踝像被水草扼死的水鬼一样在被褥间挣扎，在姜承録的肩上生硬地磨蹭，他是不会叫他快乐的，可姜承録也不会对他善良多少。

这个暴徒在床上的温存实在值得考量，他去捕捉全志愿的嘴，像例行公事也像一种屠杀，那些牙齿很尖锐，磕破了全志愿的下唇，而那会在第二天转变成经久不愈的溃疡，全志愿明知如此，就像他知道接下来的一切会怎样发生。

可姜承録变了，他没有沉默地像一个尽职尽责的床上情人，他近乎温柔的去询问他的感受。

全志愿问：“你他妈在研究种新玩法？”

他打破这个沉默，打破一个由错觉交织的梦境，姜承録在他下巴上的手顿了顿，然后近乎凶狠、一言不发地咬了上去。

全志愿似乎很高兴看到这个，近乎下流地欣喜于自己难过的同时也击溃了姜承録。

他逼迫自己因此开心，但心底的声音否决了这样的可能。全志愿，是也只能是一个失落的、被动的，甚至还有点可怜的善良的落魄男性，他曾经想他的生活还能更戏剧化一点吗，但姜承録告诉他他可以。

他他妈的真的可以，他全志愿都能跟姜承録上床了还有什么不可以。第一次是姜承録提出来的，这很符合他的性格，他从全志愿圆圆的脸和圆圆的眼镜里看到了一些近乎稚嫩的渴望与压抑，他向他伸出手，骨节分明的，它们在钢琴或者赛场上都挥舞得很好看，有种精准的残酷，在他身上也是一样，全志愿根本不敢动，他还是第一次稀奇地跟对手滚上床单，他探索并好奇，可全然一无所知。

他坐在那儿，像个不怕死的献祭者。那双粗糙的指尖铺上他的脸，他以自己滚热的滑腻感吸吮住滑过的指尖，无辜地迎合，他的眼睛那时还有迎上去的勇气。

姜承録总是不肯全盘交付的，指尖是他的触角，程序设定过的滚热。他从额头的正中落下，像海洋之灾的火枪，可姜承録身上总是清冷的，是洗衣珠和木质香调和波子汽水，没有海盗的火枪与硝烟，它仍然是那个征伐的侵略者，全志愿怀疑他手腕折断了桡骨从皮肤里刺出来都能用作武器，他还要笑，很小的弧度，不存在一样，但你无法忽视他的荒唐的愉悦。全志愿很难懂他，但他在这个被牵引着行进的过程中从未意识到有一天他会为这种难以窥视而哭泣。

全志愿啃噬着插入他唇缝间的指节，青涩又莽撞的调情，人只有在面对不在乎的人时才有莽撞的勇气，因此后来他收敛了。姜承録缓慢但不容抗拒地在他口中翻搅，缓慢的，不容抗拒的，他模拟着这种色情的抽插与吸吮，成功在全志愿的脸上看到一点羞耻，那种潮红从他的领口漫了上来，领口下面又有多少呢？姜承録轻轻地问他。

全志愿说不知道，我怎么会知道。我不知道。

姜承録像在安抚他的慌乱，像用低浓度的乙醚亲吻一只洁白的小兽，他捧住他的脸，将自己柔软的唇舌探入进去，追逐着全志愿伸出来的，不得章法的舌尖，用情欲将他蔓延和覆盖。

“别怕。”他催眠他。

全志愿乖巧地点头。他确实善于在感受到危险的时候装出一副乖顺的样子。姜承録不能被欺瞒，但可以被引诱，他在那一刻确实很想射在那张懵懂的脸上。

“别怕。”他此刻也这样告诉他，可全志愿只垂着眼，睫毛在闪，这个意象在任何人身上都成立，但他仍然是其中一只要飞离原地的蝴蝶。全志愿不知道他要飞去哪，离开就他妈完了。

他的手顺着全志愿的颈部滑下去，那道弧线，有少年恰到好处的锋利，然后翻开那片熟悉的领口。

姜承録的侵略总是温柔的，尽管全志愿和他都知道姜承録离温柔相距甚远，可他仍然要这样，他将这归结为仪式感，归结于兽性和人的区别，归结于他的冷漠和疏离，全志愿知道他看得很明白，并猜测他不打算改。

这个结果对他自己而言很残忍，他同他拥抱，亲吻，做爱，同他在彼此深棕色的虹膜上寻找自己，全志愿已经很久没对上他的眼睛了，“小到一条缝，”这是一个借口，“看不见。”少年这才委委屈屈地说了真话。

全志愿不想从姜承録身上讨要什么，他要姜承録主动给，然后他知难而退地选择不要了。

那双手已经划过了他的颈背，他刚冲过澡，身体上有香皂的柠檬味，姜承録很享受地吸吸鼻子，“你很好闻。”

于是全志愿感到自己是一台自走的空气清新剂，他还感到过自己是更龌龊的东西，可唯独不感到他在姜承録面前是完完全全的他自己。

于是他痛快地交付了，全志愿安静地在姜承録的手下颤抖，将自己完全地暴露，他或许想让自己像一本展平的书，但事实上他的书脊像被扯到四分五裂。

姜承録卷起他的队服，推上去，卡在微微隆起的乳肉上面，他去舔舐软趴趴的乳头，全志愿叫出来，他推他的头，这没用，全志愿也知道这没用，但他仍然要配合出演这场漫长的拉锯战。

味蕾密集的舌尖毫不留情地扫过乳尖，全志愿仰着脖子哼叫，任凭潮水漫过他的脖颈，他的四肢挣扎着，却只是在姜承録身上缠得更紧。

“我知道，你很舒服的。”他用他们的母语向他耳语。

全志愿含糊地骂一声，像是小动物的回击，男孩并不算个善茬，他只是在喜欢的人面前被自己的情绪霸凌，这甚至和姜承録无关了。

于是姜承録专心地做他的事情，用余光扫视着他的窘迫和羞赧，他无疑是有些操控性的，这种紧握感像握住全志愿纤细的脚踝，他顺着小腿一寸寸地亲，呼吸喷洒在冰凉的皮肤上，像被虫蛰过。全志愿想这或许就是他和姜承録具象化的区别，全志愿给姜承録留下的吻痕消散得像雾，而姜承録喷洒在他皮肤上无影踪的热气像永恒地将他吞噬焚烧。再具象化一些，或许一个长了心，一个没有。

全志愿抽动着肢体，却被姜承録毫不留情地攥住，他并不粗暴，却也没给他动分毫的余地，投过来的眼神里带着些许明知故犯的诱骗，“乖一点。”

全志愿神奇地停住了，他捂住脸，潮红从他的指尖泛出来。

他不是害羞，他知道，他只是为自己的绝望而绝望。在这种炽烈而盲目的贪恋里，早没有剩给他什么选择的余地。

他的手去抚摸他的卷发，插进他的蓬起的发梢间，温暖的，刺刺的，是能从姜承録身上感受到的最大实感。

姜承録的亲吻逐渐泛起热，泛起刺痛和烧灼，他牢牢地把全志愿压制在身下，男孩儿衣衫半露着，心甘情愿地被放置在一个难耐的境地，“痒……”他骂，又心甘情愿地递上前去。他圆润的腰肢也在姜承録的舌尖下磨蹭，一截藕段在刀刃下哼叫着，从刀痕里渗出汁液，是咸的，姜承録舔过去，男孩的汗液包覆在柔软的躯体上，狼狈不堪地扭动着躯体。

姜承録按住他的肩膀，游刃有余地将头颅贴覆过去，顺着他的肩颈，掠过他的咽喉，他颤抖的喉结和肿胀的唇。

他探进去，全志愿便也热情而空洞地迎上来，他不由自主地单调地献上唇舌预备于一个别无二致的吻，甚至无须过什么脑子，可姜承録凶猛地攫取他的舌尖，像一阵飓风和黑洞，像蛮不讲理的掠夺者，他的舌根像被钳子牵拉住一般酸胀疼痛，全志愿下意识地试图回缩，却在脑内意识到的一瞬间违背本能地迎上，从心底涌出的痛呼被他强迫着压了下去。他渴望疼痛与折磨。

这无疑是对暴行的纵容。姜承録加快了唇舌的律动，让全志愿的脑海被近乎麻痹的快感侵袭，那股热流不断地向下体涌去，他只需要这样的一个亲吻就能坚硬又湿润，就能变得脆弱和渴求。

亲吻发出黏腻的，皮肉交磨的粘稠声响，全志愿微微偏过头，好允许姜承録进得更深一些，他舔到除了嘴唇之外的皮肤，冰凉的，带着胡茬，姜承録可能归根结底是个畜生，但他仍然掉进那个最过湿软叫人执迷的地方。

全志愿从这样的凝视中读出一句话，关于自己的渴望，藏内心最深处的，暗不见光。

姜承録冰凉的指尖猛地探入衣料，探入温暖潮湿的洞穴，便叫人忍不住肖想些什么。全志愿探寻的眼神望着他，但他不问。他附在男孩耳边，用暧昧的热气通知他：“我会将你剥光。”

全志愿一颤，他因为这样的宣言硬得发痛。

他在每一个缝隙间呼吸，胯骨被硌得发疼，这种鲜明的痛感时刻警醒着他的愚蠢与无辜。姜承録压在他身上，在那个痛苦的吻之后，抚慰着亲吻他的面颊，为他亲手造就的伤口上药，全志愿颤抖着，他也只能颤抖，他将柔软的面颊上的不安隐去，换做一种不加掩饰的沉沦。

姜承録爱他这种样貌，他的吻向下涌去，细密的，潮热的，他的舌尖和灵巧的手指一同敲击过那具微微拱起的躯体，欣赏着每一寸起伏和小线条，像收藏着和他玻璃瓶罐中的山峰，他将全志愿纳入自己的范畴，哪怕这个念头危险又不被容许。

那个湿热的身体温暖着他，邀请他的进入，他被引诱了，不动声色的用尖锐的牙齿厮磨着男孩挺立的乳尖，抚平沟沟壑壑的褶皱，将它弄得肿胀不堪。

他的味蕾是带着毒的，将那些不曾被发掘的敏感化作独属于他一人的秘密花园，姜承録的唇舌绕着他的乳晕打转，用力地吸吮，饱满的乳肉上被吮出零星的深红色的斑块，又覆上深深嵌入的齿痕。

全志愿的身体在他的逗弄下抽动着，那些被故意发出的水声挑弄着他的羞耻与欲望。他近乎沦陷了，湿热的唇舌却在那一刻猛然抽离——这是姜承録用烂了的伎俩，却次次奏效。全志愿从来没能为即将到来的空虚而减少一点沦陷的本能，也从未因为被不断弃之不顾的欲求表现出更多的不被伤害。他永远脆弱，永远一挑就着，在这种热量与快感剥离时永远像条缺水的鱼类一样挺动着细瘦的身子，它将自己朝上送着，渴望更多的慰藉。

这种无知无疑显示出更多的引诱，像诱骗一只洁白的羊羔，他用湿漉漉的眼睛望着姜承録，这全在上位者眼中有不一样的含义，像男孩问他去哪里了，问他为什么不再来了，扇动的眼睫问他想不想狠狠插进他嘴里。

姜承録扑过去，只有表面是冷静的，于是全志愿只看到他审慎的表面，他不满却又没有资格说不，被欲望冲昏的头脑分外清明地望到确凿无情的事实。

全志愿将身体的掌控权限交给他，呻吟从齿缝中溢出，像块巨大的、正在融化的巧克力，姜承録最后将唇舌压在男孩的前胸，他已经完全被打开了，糖块儿的融化像不能逆转，只需轻轻一触就能引发一阵轻喘，姜承録沾了满手的粘稠而香甜的汁液，用那种酥麻掌控着全志愿的神经。

他向下，吸吮他的腹部，舌尖在肚脐处顶弄，像是要顺着直接钻进他的脏腑。这感觉很怪异，更多的是被洞穿的恐惧，全志愿无意挣扎，姜承録带给他的远比这多得多，但他的身体下意识地颤动着，像一个激励，像把赤裸的敏感的皮肤送上前去。

湿热的蛇在其上盘行而过，全志愿的手攀上姜承録的背部，那里的肌肉精妙地运作着。他拧了一把，得到一个惩戒式的啃咬，是了，姜承録不允许这个，全志愿想。

他的手滑落下来，他早明白，于是算不上失落，他只是将手臂沉甸甸地，坠落下来，像一具生命的消逝，一次并非自主的坠楼。全志愿以为这种失落会是近乎冷漠的，但他的柔软击穿了他的表面。他眼眶发热，但固执认为是性器上传来的紧致的唇舌将他绞死。

姜承録向来都是顺理成章地作为主导，全志愿敏感的身体只需要一些微小的刺激，就能爆发出过分的快感。它在那个平坦的上身停留了太长的时间，姜承録似乎能看到一股股的热流窜向男孩的鼠蹊，但他不介意叫他久等，不介意像只残忍的猫一样吊住他的胃口，于是当快感终于降临到男孩的性器上时，那根无辜的海绵体唾弃般地，狠狠吐了几口。

姜承録舔了舔他吐出清液的前端，他的声线里带着得逞的调笑，又藏在陈述事实一般的事不关己后面，“甜的。”

全志愿感到这种话像寄生的怪兽一样侵占他的脑海，蚕食他的理智。他厌恶这种事不关己，好像他没有任何好恶，只是陈述事实。

他暴躁，悲伤而愤怒，但无法把任何一句质问或控诉诉诸于口。

“少废话。”他的声音很低，带着不易觉察的颤抖。

被麻痹的身体已经抛弃了这些困苦，他不自觉地晃动着腰胯，将自己的硬热同姜承録穿戴整齐的下身向磨蹭，挺立的阴茎带着湿漉漉的前端不断磨蹭着粗糙的织物，很快在深色的大腿内侧洇出一块水渍。

全志愿的双手不断抓挠着他光裸的脊背，他感到姜承録灵巧的唇舌正对他最为脆弱的器官施以暴行，湿软的舌面沿着囊袋攀上性器，然后用口腔像个罗网似的将他覆盖，那紧得令人窒息，姜承録的口腔狠狠吸住茎身，用力地上下挪动。全志愿吃痛地嘶声，却在痛觉中清晰地感受到血液下涌汇聚成更大的冲动。

姜承録早就摸清了全志愿身上的每一寸，他明白少年的要害在哪，也明白怎样将他玩弄于股掌，湿黏的液体涂满了阴茎，同那些从前端的小孔渗出的前液相融合，漫成一种荤腥暧昧的味道，像是某种春药，全志愿将自己迷失在这种触觉和嗅觉中央，但他在这种时刻也没能放弃感觉到他爱他。

湿软的舌尖在他的根部打着转，男孩已经受不了这种不上不下的刺激了，他抬高着腰胯，试图找回自己的节奏，“快点，进来。”

姜承録向来很擅长把床伴的要求置于不顾，他相当温柔，但从来算不上体贴。他狠狠掐了一把男孩的臀部，将那些皮肉在自己的手心揉出红色的指印。

全志愿还在继续，试图让姜承録放弃他的掌控，可这除了让他自己看起来像个发情的动物以外别无它用，全志愿在自己一声接一声的求欢似的呼唤中感受到浪潮般的羞耻，他的身体变得滚烫，也许这早在他和姜承録滚上床时就发生了，就像悲剧化的爱情早在一年前就发生了一样，他总是不到最后就意识不到自己的可悲，而最后迎接他的只有崩溃。全志愿几乎想哭出来，但忍住了，他总要保留有最后的一丝尊严。

姜承録抚摸着他颤栗着的腰臀，像是宽慰，也像是一个心照不宣的讯号。

他的手指终于移到了一直以来被刻意冷落的地方，粗糙的指茧轻轻一刮，便勾出一声无法自控的呻吟，姜承録蘸了些酒店床头柜里的润滑液，冰凉地黏在指缝里，在灯光下闪出淫靡的色泽，全志愿在一瞬间感到好像那些黏液全部来自于自己的身体，他的洞穴湿热又柔软，甚至不需要开拓，晶亮的肠液已经向着脱水的方向疯狂地分泌，他渴求着姜承録，渴望他进入自己的肉体，这样的认知让他咬紧了牙关。他将自己煎熬着，这不能怨姜承録。

他的指尖缓慢地进入了紧闭的洞穴，随着他的挖弄，原本皱缩的穴口微微开合着，泛起一层被撑开的白，继而漫上一层血液翻涌的红色。开闸般的快感从敏感的后穴袭上大脑，全志愿听到自己在叫，声音软得他自己都不可思议。他感到姜承録向上赞赏般地看了他一眼，“你叫起来的声音很好听。”

全志愿为这样的称赞感到难过。

可姜承録并不容许他沉浸在任何不合时宜的情绪里，他的舌苔重重地刮过吐着汁水的小口，轻易将男孩激得泪水漫上双眼。柔软的舌体不容抗拒地塞满他的后穴，娴熟地运作起来，他熟悉少年身体里的每一处，加以勾人胃口的折磨，姜承録感到有更多的、湿热的肠液包裹住他的舌头，他顺着吸吮的穴肉，向更深的地方探索，却终究也只是能到达浅浅的一处，那个被亢奋的神经支配着隆起的腺体埋在舌尖以内更深的地方，却由着翻滚的穴肉将它挤压。

全志愿毫不怀疑姜承録在支配这种空虚感，他也确实得偿如愿，他为他的空虚与欲求而羞耻，也因他的羞耻而逃避性地感到更多欲求与空虚，姜承録将他裹挟进这种恶性循环里，拍拍屁股走人时却不给他指明任何一条出路。全志愿想也许是姜承録根本就不知道什么出路，他只是由始至终没有陷进去过而已。

他的胃在翻涌，通过敏感的神经不断放大的刺激永远不会因为习惯而减少，只是一层层地叠加，全志愿不停地轻颤，根本无从抗拒自己的官能，他像被捆绑在一辆颠簸的什么上，木板硌着他的骨头，绳结将他摩擦出红痕，可他感到爽。

姜承録的手指在同一时间套弄着他的阴茎，他的手腕动得飞快，几乎是像某种机器般将理智从他的脑海中抽离，取代以汹涌的快感。全志愿甚至感觉这是无穷无尽的，他脚尖绷直，腰顶得像一张即将断裂的弓弦，身体痉挛似的颤抖，酒店天花板上的廊灯在他被泪水弄乱的眼中模糊成一种发白的颜色，他的手指紧紧地掐进姜承録的背肌，挑衅似的等待他的报复。

姜承録如他所愿，他很少运用它的牙齿，但当他终于这样对待他时，那种在疼痛后席卷而来的酥爽叫全志愿溢出泪来。不应期并没有对情欲之中的少年起到太大的作用，牙齿碾磨穴口的触感太过怪异，全志愿粗喘着，又化作一种求饶般的哼鸣。

捕猎者终于打算放过他的猎物，全志愿在松下一口气的同时，又感到一种一切结束掉的失落。那种失落贯穿他的躯体，让他感到冰冷，而硬热的前端又戳刺着他的穴口，像一具冰雕被融化，是它毁灭的前兆。晶亮的润滑液混合着肠液让进入变得无比顺滑，全志愿想到那个很冷的笑话，“我不是故意的，我只是滑进去了”，可姜承録就是刻意行凶的暴徒，操蛋得天经地义。

那根性器一点点地顶了进去，肠道从来不是用来承受什么的地方，每一寸肠肉都在紧紧地将入侵者卡在原地，可仍然被一寸寸撬开更深的内里，最终牢牢地卡在了深处。就像是猫科动物的交合，进入和抽出都变得鲜明且困难，温热的肠液随着抽动被带出体外，淌在被摩擦得通红的会阴上，晶亮得让他像个熟烂透了，溅满了汁水的樱桃。

全志愿去推拒他，却显得只是徒有其表，姜承録知道他喜欢这样，甚至不屑于再次在他耳边替他宣告他干涸渴求的内心。

臌胀的阴茎撑满了甬道，那里拥挤而湿软，它沿着内壁碾磨腺体，挤压着腹腔内膀胱与堆叠的肠管，顺着入侵者的意志，凶猛地顶撞和翻搅。姜承録永远知道怎样叫全志愿舒服又痛苦，他享受男孩在被两种火焰煎熬间瞥向他的眼神，这是一种坏心眼，他的下体也逐渐被晶亮的液体所沾满，一直向内地，将自己更深地埋入，像是要把两颗囊袋也钻进去一样。

全志愿的口中溢出破碎的呻吟，他已经连说一句完整话的意识都被撞碎了，余下的是本能和渴求，是婴孩似的哭叫，是绞紧姜承録腰肢的双腿。他扭动着索求更多，却仍然有清明的意识注视着他无法逃离的这一切。

他感到一丝热意从不断被压迫的下腹传来，聚集在尿道的小孔上，全志愿在今天第一万次地感到失控，感到自己化作一辆灰色的跑车冲向悬崖，他羞于求救，这种怪异的焦虑感让他的快感更加不合时宜却明晰，伴随着每一次小幅度的抽插冲向头顶。

“太过……了……”他断续地呻吟，却只换回更用力的冲撞，“唔！我操你妈！”

“你还能说话？”姜承録还有点失望似的。

全志愿在心里骂你还有脸不满意了，却被紧跟着的冲刺赋予了一波波涌上喉头的呻吟，这声音几乎有些尖锐了，姜承録总是懂怎么令他叫得只发情的猫，或许是快速的冲撞，恰到位置的碾磨，或者用那种磨砂质感的、低而蛊惑的声音在他耳边说一句全志愿从来不信却从来下体发热的情话。

姜承録强迫少年低下头来，注视着他们交合的地方，注视着自己被撑成粉红色的穴口是怎样饥渴地吸吮吞吐着他的阴茎。

“叫出来。”

姜承録命令他。

埋在他体内的肉刃又凶狠地向内顶进几分，毫不留情地磨蹭着肿胀的甬道，丝毫不顾全志愿的推拒，不停顿地在肿起的腺体上碾压。难以言喻的、层层堆叠的快感从他的尾椎处泛起，直直地击向头顶，他的眼前甚至有一瞬间的模糊与失色，随着再一次用力地、连根进出的顶弄，随着姜承録的吐息滚热地喷向他的耳廓，一瞬间决堤的快感驱使着他全身的肌肉都仿佛痉挛了，像是很多东西都被从脑子里操出去了。沉迷于快感的猎物放松了警惕，然后一股温热的尿液从颤抖的前端一点点流了出来。

全志愿将它刹住了，他以此来确认自己还是个拥有自控力与理智的人。他的阴茎憋得发痛，又因为刚发泄过而一点点变得垂软，顶端却还沾着淅淅沥沥的，掺杂着浊白与微黄的两股液体。

姜承録注视着他，这是他此刻最不想要的东西。

“滚。”他尽量把话说得客气了。

“不想让我看你？”

全志愿感到自己狼狈透了，他是一条落水狗，还他妈要被自己暗恋的人当个玩物似的观察最为落魄的样子。

“操也操够了吧。你不滚想干什么？裤子要我帮你提？”

姜承録的眼神暗了暗。全志愿以前是不相信这种描述的，人又不是猫，没有屈光度可供调节，可那一瞬间他像看到了姜承録眼中跃动的火。

“没有够。”

他扑上去，再次把这个从里到外湿透在酒店大床上，却仍然像在雨中流浪的男孩死死地钉在那里。

“不可能够。”

全志愿并没来得及细想这句话究竟是什么意思，然后一切就失控了。

姜承録似乎在用行为宣告它们还有很长时间，刚刚发泄过的性器马上被席卷入柔软的唇舌，他无助地推拒——可谩骂没有用，哀求没有用，姜承録永远只照他自己的步调行走，并对全志愿甜到发腻尖锐到发疯的呻吟感到快乐。

男孩被动地翻过身来，被一厘厘在白皙的脊背上吮下吻痕，姜承録的牙龈在渗血了，那些鲜艳的红痕中心开始汇集被稀释的血液，像吸血鬼在竭力而不得章法地挽回他垂死的猎物。他完全把控着全志愿近乎瘫软的肢体，粗硬的阴茎冲破绞紧的穴肉长驱直入，全志愿费力地想要逃开，却只有力气做出一点点细微的挣扎，那些带着哭声的呜咽也被埋在皮肉拍打的水声中。

他已经完全被顶开了，穴肉湿热黏软得像一只蛋挞，浆汁顺着阴茎的抽插被带出体外，晶亮亮地涂满泛红的会阴和股缝，他抽动地很用力，并且直白，短促地掠过敏感点又在接近癫狂时将他送上高峰，全志愿用被撕裂的气声嘶叫，又衔接为低声的呜咽，他在左突右撞的欲望中寻找着出口，细瘦的十指恶狠狠地像雀爪勾过床单。

姜承録似乎在同他耗，他肉眼可见地憋得很辛苦，却致力于将全志愿送上再一次的高潮，粗糙的指茧搓揉着充血的龟头，他似乎意识到这还不够让全志愿感到足够恐惧和失控，那只手从男孩的阴茎上抽离了，转而绕过胯骨，划着一道晶亮的、危险的弧线，全志愿感到那只指节撬开已经被绷紧到极限的穴口，缓缓地探入。

“呜！”男孩绷紧了脚趾，这太过了，那种近乎崩溃的神色愈发占据了他泛红的眼眶。

他磨得很慢，每一寸没入都变得漫长，那只存在感鲜明的手指更加剧着男孩的恐惧。全志愿本来以为自己不会再高潮第三次了，可那根性器重重地顶弄着前列腺，他的阴茎抖动着，却吐不出除了稀薄的清液以外的任何东西，疯狂到无法承受的快感席卷他的全身，他不知道这是怎么回事，他的知识容载库里没告诉他一个男人能被操到这样。

“停下……呜！”他连乞求也茫然，只吐出些最为单薄简化的用词。

哀求是不被允许的，姜承録亲吻他，凶狠地吮吸到他舌根被扯得发疼，那种被撕裂的酸痛感让他呜呜地哼出来，近乎怜悯地，姜承録放过他，用舌尖舔舔他舌头的底部，那些柔软的敏感的经络，全志愿便又平静了。他显得太过易于取悦，近乎被掂在股掌之间。

姜承録整根地退出来，男人已经到了最后的阶段，大幅度地，原始而粗鲁地冲撞，全志愿被顶得浑身颤抖，哼叫一声声泄出来，口中突然被塞入了姜承録的两根手指，像撬开蚌壳，那些湿软粘稠的呻吟更无法自主地流泻而出，姜承録似乎相当乐于听到这些，他赞赏似的拍他的头，又攥紧了全志愿软软的头发。

“……拔出去射！”全志愿突然意识到了什么，剧烈挣扎起来。

“乖，我帮你清理。”

此后全志愿又屈服了。

他做到一个情人所能给予的最热烈，于是姜承録也回以他所擅长的周到冷漠的体贴，他们活该做床伴。任何逾距都显得不够酷。

全志愿喘息着，不受控制地倒在了姜承録的身上，他固执地认为自己全然不清醒，从而否认自己贪恋男人肉体的事实，可有重锤在击打他的太阳穴，他无可救药，气喘吁吁，眼前的白光方才闪过去，他却无从在一切癫狂中窥见所谓真相和解脱。

关于他和姜承録的结局是什么，这归属于他无从得知也不敢去想的范畴，像S8的冠军，像他自己前路未卜的职业生涯，像一切写满悲剧色彩却又妄图腾空而起的人生。

他们开始得太过突然，以至于根本没有机会表现出任何真正至关重要的东西，而厮混到现在一切似乎已经昭然若揭，全志愿认为这没什么再探讨的必要，他带着参加自己葬礼般的心情将姜承録一次次纳入自己的身体，像在遗体上洒落一束娇艳的红玫瑰。

姜承録爬起来，抖抖阴茎，像抖动一个同他完全割离开的欲望的载体，他确实很有诚意地浑身赤裸，但姜承録永远得体，连腰腹都笔直，全志愿为他留下的红痕是擦伤和至多不过第三天就会消失的东西。

他扳着全志愿的身体，试图让他坐起来，但少年的骨头像被抽离了，他的身子软软地歪倒在姜承録的肩上，近似一个撒娇，但涣散的眼神重申着他的思维不在此处，姜承録难得地感到慌乱。全志愿垂下头，他的肩膀在颤，他在姜承録的面前甚至往往难以为继最基本的稳定，像一个婴孩面对他无法企及的恐惧。

尽管只是一瞬间，姜承録还是隐约窥见了全志愿从前从未向他展露过的情绪。他低下头，朝鼹鼠的巢穴里探，“怎么了。”而他的语调就像他根本并不关心怎么了。

全志愿崩溃了。和之前自我催眠的压抑不同，姜承録的关怀是最后一根稻草，他是真诚的他便怨他，他是虚伪的他更要恨他。

“你到底知不知道老子喜欢你！”

全志愿抱住头，他不能忍受自己用这种哭腔，这种埋怨式的句式说话，人的情绪到了极点本质无非是要不到糖的小姑娘。全志愿想对命运说操你妈，他很愤怒，在姜承録面前哭得毫无形象，随便扯过来的床单半遮着满是红痕的、宣告着一败涂地的躯体。

他哭起来很惨，但还是很甜。姜承録试图去碰碰他的头顶，但被猛地打开了。

姜承録的手垂了下去，缩了缩。他有些挫败，但更多的是震惊，他明晰彼此之间流动的，难以言说的东西，但从未意识到这会给全志愿带来怎样的不安。

“对不起。”他无声地说。姜承録也很少道歉，他永远一副强硬的、不可扭转的样子，而此刻却轻轻嗫嚅着，似乎难以启齿什么重要的决定。

他张口——门外传来清洁工的交谈声——他就又愣住了。

这是一个秘而不宣的、此刻终于打算怯怯露出头角的话。这句话围绕的主角之一在哭，在对这一切浑然不知，而另一个主角在艰难地吐息，要为自己不知不觉铸成的错做出弥补。

“我喜欢你。”姜承録还是开口了，又补充，“从很久之前开始。”

“我不是和不喜欢的家伙上床的人。”

全志愿似乎很不屑，他的哭腔并不会将这种嘲讽或控诉变得更不伤人，“你是。”

姜承録试图攥紧他的手，被全志愿狠狠地甩开。

“我不知道你也……”

全志愿又开始否定他了：“你放屁。the shy，别当个怂逼。”

“我知道。”

“畜生。”

姜承録被他好不容易竖起来的尖刺逗笑了，于是全志愿感到屈辱，他血液里流淌着掺杂着难过和愤怒的东西支撑着他甩开姜承録的手，他站起来，背着光，怒气冲冲地俯视着姜承録。

“对不起。”姜承録说。

全志愿看起来不为所动。

“对不起。”姜承録加大了音量。他感到全志愿的身躯在光里微微颤抖的样子招人怜爱，而他再经过几个回合就可以抱上去了，这种满足感和可预知感让他兴奋，他本可以操控这一步一步，可喜欢的心情是凌驾于这一切之上的，姜承録克制不住自己就在现在就狠狠冲上去抱他，全志愿细瘦的身躯像一瓶爆开的汽水，而他要去守护这些粘稠的浆泡，在它们破灭之前。

“……！”

全志愿渐渐感觉到自己不再挣动了，他又开始哭，但终于敢把头埋进姜承録的怀里。

“你最好别骗我。”

“你想睡一下吗？”

“你要走吗？”全志愿立刻紧张起来。

姜承録亲吻他的额头，他感到心里起了一层蒙蒙的雾，颇为庸俗地感叹自己曾经摧毁过什么。

“永远不。”


End file.
